Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense
Not to be confused with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. The Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense, or LTDFCD for short, are the counterparts of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in the Negative World. Background Personality As the opposites of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, they talk in surfer accents rather than in monotone (though they still speak in unison just like their real-world counterparts). True to their title, they fight for children's rights and oppose the adult tyranny that DNK enforce over the Negaverse as opposed to the Delightful Children who enforce adult tyranny. Appearance They are dressed in summer clothing as opposed to school uniforms, live in a trailer as opposed to a mansion, and are led by "Daddy" as opposed to Father. History According to legend, they were once members of the Destructively Nefarious Kids who defected from the group and began fighting their tyranny, but are generally unsuccessful in defeating the DNK. In Operation: P.O.O.L., Numbuh 1 and Lizzie Devine met the LTDFCD when they saved them from Eizzil and Negative Numbuh 1. Later, they joined in the fight against Negative Numbuh 4 and his evil DNK Attack Team, where they would have lost if Negative Numbuh 86 had not interfered. After Negative Numbuh 4 was defeated, the LTDFCD and DNK operatives agreed to become friends and work together to make their universe a better place for everyone. Gallery Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense.jpg Trivia *Their initials are "DCFDTL" backwards. *As stated previously, instead of the white dresses and blue suits related with school uniforms, they wear Polynesian-based clothing such as flowered fabrics, flip flops (although Ynnel is barefoot), and swim suits. *Based on everything else, LTDFCD are based on DC comic's Justice Underground whom are actually formed by the counterparts of the DC supervillains while the DNK are based on the Injustice Syndicate. *Along with this, their hair, while cleanly cut and brushed in the real world, is wild and seems to grow freely, creating somewhat shaggy hairtyles with nothing holding the hair in place. The exception is Ecnatsnoc who holds her hair in two short pigtails and a flower in her hair. *Divad has a hairstyle that resembles that of real world David's former Sector Z appearance. *Ecnatsnoc wears her hair much like Constance's Sector Z form. She also seems to have taken Lenny's place as the African-American member. *Like the DCFDTL, they were once members of the KND...or rather their mirror counterpart the DNK. *As they are considered righteous in the Negative World, it is currently unknown why they speak in unison as if delightfulized. This may just be a way to confirm who they are. Although it is also possible, like their positive counterparts, that there may have been a similar incident that occured which turned them into the rebels that they currently are. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:One-time characters Category:Minor characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Males Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Character groups